


To Care And To Matter - A "Dramma Da Camera" spin off.

by JuweWright



Series: Dramma Da Camera [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Geodramione, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Threat Triad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuweWright/pseuds/JuweWright
Summary: Christmas is approaching. George will struggle because of Fred. Hermione will struggle because of her parents. And Draco will struggle because of his family and his past. - Can they help each other cope?





	To Care And To Matter - A "Dramma Da Camera" spin off.

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote "Dramma Da Camera", the combination of George, Hermione and Draco didn't really leave my mind. There are a few short stories that demand to be written in this universe with the three in this constellation. This is the first one.

The first snow fell two days before Christmas. Hermione wouldn’t even have noticed, as she was buried in paperwork from her last case. But you could hardly ignore when Draco Malfoy burst into your office and threw a snowball at you without a second of hesitation. Hermione – skilled in defensive magic as she was - flicked her wand and stopped the ball mid air, then deflected it towards the blond man who caught it single handed, a smirk on his face. The former Slytherin seeker still had not lost any of his skills. If anything, the last months had brought them back into full bloom. George and him spent crazy amounts of time on their brooms and usually came back with more than a few bruises, dishevelled hair and a huge grin plastered onto both of their faces.  Hermione liked what the common activity did for them, how the sportsmanlike competition got their blood pumping. The nights that followed their games were usually – quite exciting and more than a little exhausting and - Hermione checked her thoughts before they went down a slippery slope on memory lane – delightful.

“Whatever you’re doing, Granger, stop it right now. It’s snowing and I need someone to stand outside with me and stare at the marvels of winter wonderland.”

Hermione laughed as he pulled her off her chair, every inch the happy kid he still seemed to be inside – or perhaps the happy kid he could only be now but had never been when he was an actual child. She assumed that it would not have suited the Malfoy dignity to get excited over something as mundane as snow.

After a few minutes in the cold air – the trees and roads and lawns were indeed already covered in a thin layer of white that looked like powdered sugar – Draco murmured a warming spell to envelope both of them. He took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. Hermione tried to suppress the urge to pull away, knew he must have checked the surroundings, knew he’d have made sure they could not be spotted by anyone from the windows by accident. Draco was nothing if not thorough and he knew all too well that their arrangement could never become public if they wanted to lead a half-way normal, calm life.

“The Golden Girl and the Death Eater” would have already been a scandal, but the truth – “The Golden Girl, The Leftover Twin and The Death Eater” – would have made the Wizarding World explode with gossip.

It was impossible for them to live their love in the open, but none of them cared much that they had to keep it secret. At least Hermione was labouring under the impression that neither George nor Draco would have wished for things to be different.

“So, you and George will be at The Burrow for the holiday?” Draco enquired.

Hermione nodded.

“We’re leaving tomorrow evening and we’ll be back after Boxing Day. Molly wants us all there and I guess she’d even prefer us to stay until Hogmanay, but” she sighed “it’s not easy to celebrate anything when there’s someone’s ghost haunting everyone’s mind. It won’t take a day for Molly to mistake George for Fred and she’s going to cry and mourn and Ginny will do her utmost to comfort her and fail miserably, because nobody can comfort a mother grieving over her lost child. Percy will pretend he’s all aloof and way too focussed on his work to care, but he’ll hide in his study fir at least five hours after Christmas dinner. Bill will be at Fleur’s family’s place because she insisted on it for the very first time since they got married. Molly will be very upset because of that, too. Charly... he doesn’t talk much, but he loved Fred a lot. And then there’s George. He tries to make them all smile by being, well, George. But it’s the worst for him, really. There’s not a single day that goes by without him missing his brother. Not a minute in which he doesn’t wish their fates had been reversed. I know his nightmares, Draco. I know his heart. I wish it was already next week and all of this were behind us!”

She sighed again and Draco squeezed her hand before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. He remembered how George had showed up at the Manor earlier this week.

~*~*~*~

As usual, the red head had not announced himself like thoughtful, polite people did, but had just strolled out of the fireplace, leaving some ash on the living room carpet. Draco walked out of the bathroom where he’d taken a shower to find his lover lounging in one of the arm chairs. George gave him an approving once-over but made no effort to get to his feet. For some reason, seeing him there in his living room unexpectedly gave Draco the hard-on of the month: A fact that he wasn’t able to hide as he’d left the bathroom stark naked.

“Well, well” Georhge grinned “I am glad to see you, too, Draco.”

He waved him over and half an hour later they came back to their senses on the kitchen floor, panting and sweating and oozing with the exhaustion and satisfaction of an amazing shag.

“Man, you smell like a ferret” George joked sniffing the shorter man’s armpit. “You’re definitely due for another shower.”

Draco harrumphed and playfully stabbed him in the ribs with his finger.

“I could give that compliment back. I knew Thestrals who smelled better than you do right now. But I think I don’t mind sharing my glorious shower with you. First things firth, though: You came here with a purpose and that purpose wasn’t hitting the hay or otherwise your entrance would have been different. Why did you come over?”

George sighed and rested his head on Draco’s chest.

“You’re pretty good at reading my mind. I did indeed come here with a purpose. I wanted to ask you to distract Hermione a bit in the next couple of days. With Christmas approaching... she’s hiding it incredibly well, but she‘s struggling. This is the time of year that she realized how much she had to give up. This is when she misses her parents the most. She keeps track of their whereabouts and takes comfort in knowing that they are fine and happy. But they don’t remember her and it’s as if she’s just as much of an orphan as Harry. Of course, my parents have pretty much adopted her into the Weasley clan from day one even before her and Ron ever became an item, but it’s not the same! You probably know what they say about blood being thicker than water.”

Draco nodded. He knew what they said. And he strongly disagreed. But he got the point behind George’s explanation.

“I understand” he said. “I’ll take care she doesn’t get all gloomy and sad and put a smile on her face in every way I can.”

George grinned at the way Draco stressed the word “every”. Their relationship was a peculiar one and in the beginning Draco had very much doubted that it could truly work.  Usually the human mind didn’t allow for something like this: the equally balanced relationship between three individuals. Yet, here they were, half a year after the initial incident at Malfoy Manor when Astoria had locked them in and the confinement had led to more revelations than they would have liked, and it still worked. Hermione shared a flat with George but Draco was there three days a week. On the other days, George sometimes came over to the Manor or they spent the night working on new products at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Hermione came to the Manor every Saturday and on top of that it had turned out she had a kink for office sex, so they often stayed at the Ministry after everyone else had left.

It wasn’t a purely physical agreement either. The trio shared emotions and fears, anger and happiness and they balanced each other out in a way that most couples could only wish for. The war had left all three of them broken and it seemed like it was usually both of the other two people in the mix that helped to hold the third one together.

~*~*~*~

Draco had been in a bad spot when Hermione and George had picked him up. But he had soon come to learn that they also battled their own demons. Demons he could help to fight against. He buried his nose in Hermione’s bushy hair, a tiny smile on his lips.

She was so worried about George feeling sad because of Fred and George had been so worried about her feeling sad because of her parents. Merlin, he was so lucky to know two such caring and kind people, to not only know them, but to be allowed to love them whole heartedly.

“You could come to the Manor on the 27th. We could just hang out, play Exploding Snap and have loud, unashamed sex the whole day. After all, you two will have to keep a low profile at The Burrow.”

He could feel her smile.

“You, Mr Malfoy, have a dirty mind. But your reasoning is sound. I’ll check with George, but I’m pretty sure he’s totally up for it.”


End file.
